


Freezing

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: -jake-, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, New Relationship, Peraltiago, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In, Sweet, Sweetness, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, and someone, as in the night before established, but we all know that, cough cough, cough cough cough, is a total blanket hog, jake's kinda irresponsible, not naming any names, recently established relationship, seasons greetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's apartment is completely freezing for some unknown reason, but luckily Jake's bed is very warm and they don't have anywhere to go all day.<br/>-<br/>Short and sweet Peraltiago fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing

The morning after Amy spent the night at Jake's for the first time she woke up with a shiver because apparently her partner was a blanket hog and her very naked torso was left completely uncovered while the bit of the blanket that Jake hadn't stolen was tangled in her legs.

When she tried to pull her fair share and the covers wouldn't budge from his sleeper hold she groaned and opened her eyes only to see Jake smiling at her wide awake with an awake-hold on the covers.

“Sharing is caring,” she mumbled and pawed at him with sleepy hands until he released his grip and she wrapped the covers around her shoulders so only her head was sticking out. She tried to go back to sleep now that she was nice and warm but she couldn't manage it and scrunched her eyelids tight in an attempt to keep from smiling cause she _knew_ that he was staring at her, but a smile broke out anyway.

She tossed and turned for a few seconds to keep up the charade of trying to go back to sleep before laughing and turning to face his smile.

“What's so funny?”

“It's freezing, Jake,” she shivered for emphasis since apparently he kept the AC on in the dead of winter.

“And...?” He motioned with a lazy finger circling her on to get to the point.

“I can't believe I ever thought this was a good idea,” she chuckled. “Falling asleep next to you in the comfiest bed in the world was an awful decision. I don't know how I'm ever going to get up. Your whole place is freezing but it's so warm here. I don't think I'm ever going to leave this bed. Your bed.”

When she saw him stiffen she realized that she didn't phrase that the best way she could have when teasing him.

Even though she said it with the smile she always used when she was teasing him, this was her partner, Jake Peralta, who had selective hearing when it came to this sort of stuff. And even with her huge smile and joking tone and all around good mood, hearing her say that she thought the night before (the first night slept together, and the first night they kissed each other too) was a bad idea probably wasn't very reassuring.

So to fix that the assumption his selective hearing had given him she snuggled up closer and wrapped his arm around her and murmured into his chest “Can we just stay here? Forever?”

When she looked up to check his reaction his head was sideways on the pillow, but he turned it more to try and hide his grin but Amy caught him right away.

“I see you smiling!”

Jake buried his head further down to hide his face as they both started laughing and she did her best to get his face out of the pillow but it took all her might to finally get him to look at her when she was straddling his stomach.

They were both smiling and huffing a little from the exertion of play fighting and laughing when Jake lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Tell me you're happy,” he said with a seriousness that was earnest, but wasn't bad at all. A good serious as he stared up at her waiting for her answer. She knew he wasn't worried anymore and his eyes were light, but she could tell he genuinely did need some out loud reassurance.

“Aw, Jake, you know I was just kidding.”

His expression didn't change, so she didn't keep him waiting any longer.

“I'm happy. I'm so, so happy,” she told him before leaning down and kissing his forehead, then his nose, and lastly his lips that were still just as inviting as the night before. “I might not have meant it when I said forever, but I at least mean the rest of the day. Or since I'm actually kinda hungry we can come back to your bed after we have breakfast. Or maybe we should go to my place since I swear your heater is broken and I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the weekend. I've been waiting so long for this, so you're kinda mine now. For forever. And I am so very happy for that. Now you,” she asked for a verbal confirmation of his happiness too.

“I never want to let you go,” Jake said before dragging her lips back down to his and engaging her in an another amazing kiss that was sweet and heated all at the same time.

“Good thing this yours-mine-forever thing is a mutual exchange then.”

* * *

When they finally got out of bed they found out that Jake forgot to pay his heating bill that month. Honestly, Amy wasn't surprised at all.

After they got dressed they went to Amy's apartment to eat breakfast because even completely bundled up wasn't enough to keep the chill out of her bones if they stayed at his place even long enough to make a pot of coffee. So to combat the Brooklyn winter that tracked in snowy slush on their shoes and made them human icicles even after they reached the warm safe haven of her home they took a very long, very hot shower together. 

* * *

When Jake got around to calling someone about his heat later that day a snowstorm was already in full swing and his superintendent wasn't picking up, so he gave up on trying to fix it that day since he apparently wasn't allowed to leave Amy's side, so his apartment turning into the new polar ice cap didn't bother him a bit.

Besides, there were a lot worse people than Amy Santiago to have a snow day with.

Really, anyone was worse.

Amy Santiago was the best person to have a snow day with ever. So it all worked out fine.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So lots of really super big, super amazing things have been happening all at once lately and it's kinda astounding how everything is working out so serendipitous in the same exact 3 week period, but I'm also pretty busy cause of it. A huge increase from the busiest I've ever been before, but it's all real great and hopefully I'll get to update ya some more soon on my situation, but we'll see how much time I have to do some writing in the coming times.  
> Thanks ☺☻☺☻


End file.
